Mother
by scarlet everdeen
Summary: Sepucuk surat diterbangkan ke dunia luar yang dingin dan bersalju oleh seorang anak. Biarkan angin membawa surat kepada ibu.  For Mother's Day/FirstFanfic in this fandom/RnR? -for OFF  oneshot Fanfiction Festival


a/n: Fict pertama di fandom Death Note. Yeah! Bukan romance sih, tapi ya sudahlah. Happy Mother's Day!

**Mother**

By: Athenne Thalia

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Listening to: To Mother – Yui**

**For Mother's Day**

Rate: K+

Genre: Angst

Character: Near

**Warning: OOC –maybe-, agak gaje ==", miss typo, dll.

* * *

**

_Permintaanku hanya satu, aku ingin bertemu ibuku. Biar saja Mello menyusul peringkatku, biar saja L tidak lagi menganggapku nomor satu, aku hanya mau… IBU._

Musim dingin, London, Inggris. Musim dingin kali ini berkali lipat lebih dingin. Salju turun dengan lebat, angin menderu kencang. Di pinggiran kota, bangunan panti asuhan Wammy's House yang bergaya klasik ala Eropa nan megah berdiri. Tak seperti biasa, suasana begitu sepi, hanya suara angin yang berbisik di sela-sela dedaunan yang membeku yang terdengar. Kebanyakan anak memilih bermain di ruang rekreasi, belajar di perpustakaan atau memilih untuk melakukan apapun asalkan di dalam ruangan. Dinginnya hari membuahkan kemalasan bagi mereka, untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar ruangan.

Di sebuah kamar di ujung koridor Wammy's House nampaknya juga sama. Seseorang yang berada di dalamnya hanya memindah-mindahkan potongan jigsaw secara asal. Tidak seperti biasanya bocah lelaki itu tidak melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar. Near, panggilan bocah itu yang diberikan L. Near hanya asal memindahkan, tetapi tetap saja bocah jenius itu menyelesaikan jigsaw sulit yang diberikan Watari kepadanya.

Deru angin yang menyusup ke sela-sela dedaunan yang membeku menggelitik jendela kamarnya yang tidak ditutupi tirai itu. Near melihat sekilas ke arah jendelanya. Putih. Semuanya putih. Salju sepertinya jauh lebih lebat daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Anak berambut putih kembali ke dalam kesibukannya. Ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya, kalender. Benda yang tergantung di tembok itu seperti menghipnotis seorang Nate River. 22 Desember. Hari itu. Tulisan **Mother's Day **tertera dengan jelas, dengan spidol merah. Dan sekarang ia telah menyadari segalanya, hari ini. Hari ibu. Hari yang bisa dibilang menyakitkan bagi seseorang tanpa ibu.

Near hanya diam. Kembali memainkan tumpukan jigsaw, lego, balok dan semua yang biasa menjadi mainannya. Tapi pandangannya kembali ke arah kalender. Kembali pada angan-angan saat ia membayangkan ibu ada di sampingnya. Setiap manusia juga butuh kasih sayang orangtua, apalagi seseorang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Tak peduli secuek apapun, tak peduli sedingin apapun, akan pernah merindukan seseorang yang bernama IBU.

Entah ada apa yang merasuki Near, ia berjalan ke meja belajar klasik dengan banyak ukiran miliknya, mengambil selembar kertas dan pena. Menuliskan surat, surat untuk ibu. _Biar saja Mello menyusul peringkatku, biar saja L tidak menganggapku nomor satu, aku hanya ingin… IBU,_ pikir bocah albino berusia sekitar delapan tahun itu.

* * *

_22__nd__ December 19xx_

_Ibu…_

_Selama hidupku aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayangnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu rasanya punya ibu atau ayah. Seringkali aku melihat bocah lelaki sepertiku berada dalam gandengan ibu, dekapan ayah, dan sebagainya. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu. Kalian tahu, banyak anak tak beruntung di dunia tanpa ibu, sepertiku saja. Tak ada yang mendekap ketika takut, tak ada yang menghibur ketika sakit, tidak ada yang menyemangati ketika jatuh._

_Iri…_

_Aku iri. Iri dengan kalian. Kalian masih bisa memeluk dan dipeluk ibu. Kalian masih bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya ketika ibu kalian bangga dengan nilai kalian. Dan iri itu menyakitkan kau tahu?_

_Biarkan…_

_Aku tahu anak blonde itu ingin merebut peringkatku, tapi biar saja. L memang menganggapku calon penerusnya yang utama, tapi biar saja hal itu tidak lagi kenyataan. Aku hanya ingin ibu. Aku tidak memiliki sosok ibu di sini. Dunia memang kejam._

_Dream…_

_Aku tak tahu ibuku masih hidup atau telah tiada, tapi biarkan aku bermimpi tentang ibu, barang sekali saja. Aku ingin tahu kasih sayangnya walau dalam mimpi. Cukup sekali saja. Mimpiku untuk saat ini hanya ibu. Bahkan terkadang aku merasa tak sanggup melihat realita kehidupan bahwa aku sendirian di dunia ini. Tanpa dirimu._

_How…_

_Bagaimana? Bagaimana wujud ibuku? Wanita seperti apa dia? Tapi aku ingin meyakini, dia secantik malaikat, setulus merpati dan cintanya lebih daripada sebuah mutiara terindah didunia. Bagaimanakah sifatnya? Apa dia tegas atau lembut?_

_Hope…_

_Apa yang ibu harapkan dariku? Dan apa yang aku harapkan dari ibu? Ibu, jika engkau telah tiada, kirimkan aku senyum terindah dari surga._

_Promise…_

_Berjanjilah, ibu akan selalu di sampingku._

_Love…_

_Ibu, satu kata yang ingin terucap tapi selalu membuat lidahku kelu ketika mengucapkannya, dimanapun kau berada, apapun dirimu, aku hanya ingin berada di dekatmu. Aku ingin namaku disebut dalam setiap doa-doamu. Dan yang terpenting dari yang terpenting, mom, I LOVE YOU._

**_Wammy's House,_**

_**Nate River**

* * *

_

Bocah berambut putih itu menatap kertas putih yang telah ditulisi oleh tinta hitam dengan tulisan tangannya. Sekali lagi dibacanya. Diam-diam dia tak percaya sebenarnya apa yang ia tulis, tapi ia mengakui, ia merindukan seorang malaikat kepunyaannya, ibu.

Bocah itu melipat suratnya menjadi bentuk pesawat kertas, membuka jendelanya tak peduli angin yang semakin kencang atau salju yang semakin lebat, menerbangkannya. Berharap angin dapat membawa suratnya ketempat ibunya.

**-The End-

* * *

**

a/n: SELESAI! Gaje sangattt! Lebih mirip curhat gak sih? Oh iya, dengerin lagunya YUI –To Mother. Mungkin akan lebih ada "feel"nya. Dan maaf kalau fic ini datar kesannya.

At the end…

**REVIEW?**


End file.
